


Angry Birds:  A Loathing Paradise

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Drinking, I'm a horrible person, I'm insane, Self-Harm, Why do I do this, but i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Set after the movie, Red, Bomb, Terrence, Matilda, Chuck and his little sister, Amy are the best of friends. One problem: Chuck's parents don't like that. They want them away from Chuck and Amy. But they won't listen to them. They kept being with them. One day, their father makes a grave mistake. Story is better than the summery, I promise. Involves drinking, abuse and self harm.





	1. Chapter One: Confessions Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, guess who decided to make an Angry Birds story? I watched the movie and I absolutely loved it! Honestly, I watched it when it first came out, but I never got into-it like I am with Lion King and Transformers, you know? I made an OC (uh-oh) Anyways, her name is Amora Morgan Yolanda or 'Amy' which is her initials of her name. She has more of a golden yellow to her while Chuck has a more dandelion yellow. She has teal eyes and red head feathers. She's eleven years old, five years younger than her brother, Chuck and I'll let you guys find out the rest.

/Chuck's P.O.V/

"Amy. Amy. Amy." I whispered to my younger sister, Amy. She slightly yawned and opened her teal eyes.

"Is it time?" She asked, and I nodded. Amy sighed and got up. "I don't see why he has to come back. He's probably engrossed with everybody where Grandma Kaddie lives, why can't he just stay there?" She asked, putting her ever-growing feathers up into somewhat of a ponytail.

I sighed, she just didn't get it.

"It's not that simple, Amy. He's our father, biologically. He can do whatever he wants. It's my job to keep you safe, so we need to get out of the house before he gets here." I answered, and she cocked her head, confused.

"Why do we have to leave early?" She asked, closing her jewelry case after putting on a necklace.

"If we stay, we're putting ourselves in danger. I don't want that for you. They will hurt us if we don't. Understand?" I asked, and she sighed.

"I guess so. Can we get ice cream?" I chuckled.

"Yes, we can get ice cream!" I exclaimed, picking her up and running out of the house.

"I hate it when you do that!" She exclaimed, and I laughed.

"I know! Everybody does!" I laughed in the middle of talking and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure we're related?" Amy asked, and I stopped laughing, pointing to a nearby mirror.

"Look at us!" She rolled her eyes, looking in the mirror. Very close yellow resemblance, same eye color and same type of feathers. The only difference is the color. Yep. We're related.

"I hate you." She mumbled, and I pretended to be offended.

"What? You? Never!" I exclaimed, and she poked me.

"Stop it!" I laughed as she repeated to poke me. Then, the wake-up bell rang.

"Ice cream time!" She exclaimed, and I grabbed her wing.

"Not for breakfast. After class." She whined as I picked her up and ran to Matilda's house.

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed, and I smirked.

"Nope!" I exclaimed, zooming up the stairs.

"Every time!" I heard her scream from outside. She stormed in. "Why do you always have to do that?!" She screamed, and I laughed, falling off of the cushion that I was currently sitting on.

"Because it's fun, Ames!" I exclaimed, calling her by her nickname.

"You little—" She began to say, but was interrupted by Matilda.

"Chuck! Who is this?" She asked, pointing to my sister from behind her.

"Yes, who is that?" Bomb asked, coming in, shortly followed by Red and Terrence.

"Guys, this is my sister, Amora Morgan Yolanda, but she goes by Amy. Amy, this is Chuck, Bomb, Red, Terrence and you've already met Matilda." I introduced her to my friends, and she waved at each one.

"Call me by my full name and someone is going to leave this place without a head." She warned them, and I nodded.

"She'll make that happen, I guarantee it." I backed her up and they nodded, slowly. I noticed that Bomb smiled at her secretly, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Is she staying?" Red asked, sitting with his arms crossed.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked slowly, and he held up his wings in defense.

"No, no, no. No problem, not at all." Red confessed and Amy smiled.

"That's good. Just so you know, every toy that I ever owned ended up without any insides." She warned up and I rolled my eyes.

"They get it, Ames, you can stop threatening him." I exasperated, removing my wings from my face. Terrence looked at her and nodded in approval. I'm guessing that he likes her and not in a weird way.

"So, what do you guys do in this class?" Amy asked, and Matilda smiled.

"We visualize our auras, seeing past, present and future!" She exclaimed, and Amy widened her eyes in fear.

"Is she always like this?" She asked and Red groaned, his wing over her face.

"Unfortunately. It usually goes off without a hitch." Red mentioned, and Matilda glared at him.

"Oh, deep breath, deep breath, DEEP BREATH!" She yelled, and Amy backed up behind me.

"Are we done yet? 'Because I got a thing I have to go to." Red told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"How about we talk about weekend plans? Red?" She asked, and he sighed.

"We're going to a new karaoke place that Chuck heard about tomorrow." I smiled in amusement.

"He lost a bet?" Amy asked me, and I nodded.

"He lost a bet." I confirmed her theory.

"Okay, Chuck! Amy! How about you two?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Besides karaoke, we don't have any plans." I admitted, keeping an eye on Amy. She can't keep a secret to save her life.

"If we don't have to go home, I'm good." Amy uttered.

"What was that?" Red asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Who wants ice cream on Chuck?" Amy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Who wants ice cream on Amy?" I asked, and she laughed in amusement.

"I'm eleven, where am I gonna get money?" She scoffed.

"Trust me, you have your ways. Conning, crazing stuff, bribing, and bets. Shall I go on?" I asked, and she smiled shrugging in response.

"Is this what happens in the daily lives of the crazy?" Red asked, and I smiled.

"Yes, everyday of the crazy Amora Morgan Yolanda and Charles Hunter Uma Cameron Kaiden!" Amy exclaimed, and I widened my eyes.

"Amy!" I exclaimed, and Bomb and Red ended up laughing.

"That's your full name? Aren't Uma and Kaiden girl's names?" Red asked, slightly laughing.

"Ha. Funny. Do you want me to reveal your middle name?" I asked, and he froze.

"You wouldn't dare." He glared and me and I smirked.

"Try me." I dared him, and he prepared himself.

"Chuck." He warned me, and I smiled.

"Okay, okay. Bomb! What about you?" Matilda asked, and he smiled.

"I'm going to my mom's this weekend, so that'll be fun. I get to see my baby sister." He stated and Amy eyes went wide.

"I love kids! Personal question, sorry. Are your parents separated or divorced?" Amy asked, and I silently screamed. She often talks before she thinks.

"Separated, they don't fight when my sister, Mariana and I are around, luckily." He admitted, and she smiled.

"That's good. Are your parents nice?" She asked, she's going a little too into detail.

"A little too nice, if you ask me." He admitted, slightly rolling his eyes.

"I get that." I admitted, eyeing my sister, who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay, all of you. Out! We're way over. Let's go, move it." Matilda finally stated, kicking us out.

"Who's for ice cream?" Amy asked, and I groaned.

"Why is ice cream always on your mind?!" I groaned, and she giggled.

"Why is speed always on your mind?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Touché." I told her, walking backwards.

"Are we getting ice cream or are we just gonna stay here?" Red asked, and I held up a finger.

"Be right back." I zoomed out of the area, grabbing five ice creams, two vanilla, one chocolate, one cookie n' cream and one strawberry.

"You rock, bro!" Amy said, inhaling her ice cream.

"This dude can read us like a book, he knows exactly what we like." Red stated, casually.

"He's like that." Amy calmly told them.

We talked for two hours. We all eventually decided that we had to part ways.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I smiled to my friends, but that smile faded when they left. I sighed, leaning on the table.

"Do we have to go?" Amy asked, and I sighed.

"Afraid so." I told her, and she got up.

"Let's just get this over with." She mumbled as she followed me. She doesn't deserve this. None of us do. I slowly opened the door to our house and closed it, but I was faced face-to-face with our father.

"Where were you?" He asked, I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Out with a group." I told him, pushing Amy further.

"Bullshit. Where the hell were you Charles Hunter?! And I'm not finished with you either Amora Morgan!" He screamed, causing her to flinch. I looked over to the dining room, I noticed that Mom was passed out on the couch, a bottle of vodka on her chest. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!" He screamed, grabbing my face.

"Amy, go to your room." I told her, quickly.

"But—" She tried to object.

"Your room." I growled, and she obliged.

"You don't tell your sister what to do! I DO!" He screamed, and I winced. I knew what was coming. But I screamed anyways.


	2. Chapter Two: I'm Alive

//Chuck’s P.O.V//

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room, the picture was blurry, probably from stress from my father. I turned on my lamp by my bed. It’s the type that has three settings. Light, bright and brighter. I put on the lightest setting and opened my drawer and pulled out a small knife. 

I closed my eyes and braced myself as I made the cut. It doesn’t hurt as bad as the first time. My parents are always too drunk to realize, Amy doesn’t know, and my friends have never asked questions. They made me do. Maybe not physically, but they have hurt me so much that I’ve drawn myself to it. To cutting. And I can’t seem to stop. I looked at the clock. 7:49. Might as well get Amy. 

I got up, made sure that none of my cuts or previous scars were visible as well as the ones from last night weren’t either and went into my sister’s room. Who was already up.

“Morning.” She mumbled, glumly. I raised an eyebrow. That’s not like her. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, and she sighed.

“It’s been a long time. Since that’s happened. I can take it, you know. Being hit.” She admitted, and I shook my head.

“Not a chance. You will never be hurt by them. Especially by Father.” I told her, making sure that she looked at me.

“Why don’t you fight back?” She asked, and I sighed. There was so much that she didn’t know about him. I know what he’s like. His tricks, his hobbies and his secrets.

“Because then the abuse will carry on longer. If you don’t fight back, it’ll be over quicker.” I explained, and she nodded her head.

“You know that Terrence and Red could take him. Mathilda and Bomb too.” She revealed, and I sighed.

“I know that. You know that. But what they don’t know won’t kill them.” I told her, handing her an apple. 

“But it could kill us.” She mentioned, and I stopped in my tracks.

“The moment it gets worse, we’ll tell them. I’ll send you to Mathilda’s to get help, but until then… Our secret must be kept hidden. Okay?” I asked, and she didn’t use words to answer, but nodded her head.

“Good. Now, go outside. I’ll meet you there.” I told her, and she obliged. 

She’s a hatchling, robbed of her innocence. We both are. She is eleven years old. I’m sixteen. What does my Father consider an adult? Seven. When did he start the beatings? Four. I will do everything in my power to make sure that my sister never gets hurt. And that’s a promise. I grabbed an apple from the table and attempted to walk out the door.

“Hunter?” A familiar, haunting voice called out my name and I held my breath, dropping the apple. “You look nice today.” It was my father, who took the apple, bit it and gave it back to me. He walked into the kitchen, likely to get the first alcohol of the day. At that, I zoomed out to main street, to meet my sister.

“What happened?” Amy asked once she saw that I ran out faster than usual.

“He’s planning something. What it is, I have no idea. We’ll have to figure it out.” I told her, and she nodded. “Not a word, Amora. Not a single word.” I whispered to her as I noticed Red and Bomb walking up to us/ I put on my fake smile. “Hey guys!”

“Hey Kaiden!” Red exclaimed and I shook my head.

“I’m never gonna live that down, am I?” I asked him, and he pretended to think about it.

“Hmm…. Nope!” He exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

“I wouldn’t, he’ll reveal your middle name.” Bomb advised Red and I smirked.

“Indeed I will.” I admitted, and he scowled.

“Chuck…” He growled at me.

“Before we start Infinity War, can we do something that doesn’t involve killing ourselves?” Amy asks, and I smiled.

“What did you have in mind?” Red asked, and I mentally slapped myself. 

“How about we jump through the ring of fire with bombs!!” She exclaimed as Red and Bomb looked at me as if she’s insane. Which she is.

“Is she serious?” Red asked very sincerely, and I rolled my eyes.

“Unfortunately. Amy! What did we talk about!?” I exclaimed, and she sighed, crossing her arms.

“‘We shouldn’t talk about the ring of fire when the nasty pigs invented it in the first place.’” She quoted with a slight laugh. 

“Wait. You’ve had that conversation with her?” Red asked, and I shrugged. 

“And many others, but I won’t bother you with them. It’s… Too long of a list. Exactly 6,872, to be precise. But who’s counting?” I asked in a joking matter.   
“That’s you, apparently.” Red mumbled loud enough that I could hear him, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Are you guys done?” Amy asked, as she was leaning against a house, wings crossed. “’Cause I thought we had things to do, birds to see. But, hey. What do I know?” She threw her wings up in the air in false aggravation. 

“You’ll come back, you know?” I yelled over my shoulder and she scoffed. 

“Pfft, not this time. You’re on your own. Let’s see if you survive.” She exclaimed, running off. Not fast as me, of course. 

“Dude. She just left you.” Bomb stated, but I put my wing up.

“In five, four, three, two…” I counted, pointing to where she left, and she came back.

“I’m not mature enough for the forest.” She grumbled, sitting under a tree.

“Just the forest, huh?” Some random bird pointed out, walking beside us. “Chuck, if I were you, I’d dump your sister and find someone else.

“Well, your not me, are you?” I asked, glaring at him as he copied my actions. “I’m going to make this straight forward, one of my best friends has the ability to snap you in half and crumble you into the sea, another can blow up on command, and can blow bombs out of her butt, just to name a few. And there’s me, who can run faster than light. I could tie you up here and now if I so desired to. But, since I’m a nice guy, I’m not going to do that. Instead, I’m going to give the option to leave. Got it?” I said every word with dead-seriousness. He didn’t even flinch. 

“You think I’m gonna listen to you? A scrawny bird like you!?” He exclaimed, grabbing me by the arm, harshly, which caused me to wince in pain.

“Hey! Back off!” Red screamed, pushing him back so hard that he fell to the ground.

“Why am I even messing with you group of monsters?? He asked, leaving quickly and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. 

“I would say something else, but there’s a child present.” I told Red, who nodded in understanding. 

“Who was that?” Bomb asked, and I shrugged.

“Some guy who went to my school, but got expelled the first day.” Amy explained, and I stiffed a chuckle. 

“What’d he do?” Red asked, questionably. 

“What happens with the hatchlings, stays with the hatchlings!” She exclaimed, putting her wings up in defense. 

“Fine.” Red grumbled, crossing his arms. “Who wants food?” 

“I do!” Bomb exclaimed, raising his wing. 

“We’re good.” I spoke on behalf of my sister and myself. 

“Fine by me, more food for us!” Red exclaimed, grabbing fruit from a nearby table. I smiled, speeding around the area, grabbing the fruit and making Red trip in the process. He looked at me in shock.

“What? You didn’t see that coming?” I asked, with a smile as he glared at me.

“You little… Get back here!!!” He exclaimed, chasing after me. I’m faster than light, how do you think that’s gonna work out?

“Whoop! Too slow!” I exclaimed, running in circles. “Almost!” I laughed in response, he’s incapable of catching me.

“Okay, enough you guys.” Bomb stated, literally picking me up.

“Bomb. Put me down. No! put me down!” I exclaimed, not happy with being not on the ground. 

“Okay!” He put me down, finally. 

“About time.” I laughed it off.

“Hey, what happened to your arm?” Red noticed a cut, one that I had made some time before.

“Nothing. I cut it on a thorn bush.” I brushed it off, but he didn’t listen.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England. Chuck, what happened!?” He exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

“Nothing! Nothing happened! End of discussion!” I yelled, running off. I can’t keep lying to my friends like that. But I can’t tell them either…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Chapter one done! I'll hopefully put up chapter two soon, if you have suggestions, please. Be my guest!


End file.
